


Roomies

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick, and his roommate and best friend, Jack, helps him.
Kudos: 1





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that I wrote this over a year ago, so it’s not my greatest work ever, but I still wanted to fix it up and share it!

Usually when Alex woke up at home, it was midmorning, and it was to the sunlight seeping into his room from the window by his bed. Sometimes, it was even to his bandmate and roommate, Jack, making some kind of noise downstairs, but this time was different.   
Alex woke up to a pitch-black room and a painful feeling in his stomach. Alex took a deep breath, hoping he’d be able to calm himself with it. As he laid in his bed for the next few minutes, trying to fight off the nausea, he noticed that there was sweat sticking to his forehead, which confused him, since he was freezing cold.   
Suddenly, his stomach lurched, and he knew that this couldn’t be good. Alex quickly bolted up and sprinted to the bathroom down the hall to the bathroom. He kneeled in front the toilet, and instantly started to gag. After a couple minutes of this, he began to get sick, holding onto his stomach the whole time.   
His body gave him a slight break a few minutes later, and Alex started to notice a burning feeling in his throat that getting sick had only intensified. While groaning in discomfort, Alex leaned up against the wall, tightly shutting his eyes. Unfortunately, this break didn’t last very long, and he started to get sick again only minutes later.   
Since he was a bit busy, Alex didn’t notice Jack open up the door to the bathroom and walk in. Jack immediately started to feel concerned for his friend and sat on the floor next to Alex. He put a hand to Alex’s back and slowly started to rub circles into it as Alex continued to get sick. When Alex finally got another break, he looked over to Jack.  
“Did I wake you?” Alex asked, coughing some.  
“You did, but don’t worry about it. Are you okay?” Jack asked back.  
“Yeah, I’m doing great,” Alex replied in a sarcastic voice.  
“Okay, that was a stupid question,” Jack admitted with a laugh. Jack put a hand to Alex’s forehead to check for a temperature.   
“Damn dude, you’re burning up! When did you start feeling bad?” Jack questioned.   
“Like, ten minutes ago when I woke up to my stomach absolutely killing me. I felt fine all day yesterday,” Alex stated. Seconds later, he started to gag again, but stopped shortly after. Once Alex decided that he was done, he leaned up against Jack.  
“I feel terrible,” Alex said, raising Jack’s concern for his friend.   
“Do you think you’re done in here? If you are, maybe we can go downstairs to the living room. We can be on the couch and fall back to sleep to a movie,” Jack suggested.  
“You don’t have to do all of that, I really didn’t mean to wake you up,” Alex replied in a small voice.  
“I don’t mind, Alex. You seem really miserable, and I know you hate being alone when you’re sick. Come on, let’s go,” Jack replied with a small smile.  
“Okay, thanks. I’m sorry about all of this,” Alex said, guilt heavy in his voice.  
“Don’t be sorry, shit happens. Everyone gets sick,” Jack said, hoping to comfort his best friend. Jack helped Alex to his feet, then filled a cup with water which he gave to Alex. Next, Jack found the thermometer in a drawer and gave it to Alex to use.  
“Wow, it says 100.9, that’s high,” Jack stated.  
“No wonder I feel so bad,” Alex said, sounding a bit frustrated.  
“Why don’t you take a fever reducer?” Jack suggested.  
“What if it doesn’t, you know, stay down?” Alex asked, sounding embarrassed.  
“We’ll deal with that problem when we get to it. I think that for now, you should just try to take it,” Jack replied. He grabbed the medicine out of the medicine cabinet, and gave it to Alex, who quickly downed it.   
The two of them walked out to the living room, and Alex took one side of the couch while Jack took the other. Jack got out some of their extra blankets and pillows so they could be extra comfortable.   
Luckily, they had a reclining couch, this really helped Alex, because it allowed him to have his own space but still be with someone when he wasn’t feeling well. Jack left the room to grab a few things, and came back with a bottle of water, and a bucket.  
“This is for if you feel sick and can’t make it to the bathroom, since it’s kind of far. Also, I don’t want you to get dehydrated, so drink this water if you can. Small sips so you don’t upset your stomach more,” Jack explained.  
“It’s weird seeing you like this,” Alex stated.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked back.  
“Like, so serious about this type of thing. You know, just because you’re normally always joking around about everything,” Alex replied.  
“Hey, the same goes for you. Normally, you’re just as insane as me, but you look like you’re dying right now,” Jack stated.  
“Hey!” Alex explained.   
“I don’t like seeing you like this, so I want to do what I can to help you feel better. Besides, there’s more to me than just dirty jokes, you know,” Jack replied in a matter of fact tone.  
“Are you sure about that?” Alex asked, laughing some.   
“You motherfucker,” Jack said, laughing now, too.  
“Be nice to me, I’m sick,” Alex replied. Seconds later, Alex started to cough, and it felt as painful to Alex as it sounded to Jack.  
“That sounded pretty bad,” Jack said, rubbing Alex’s back.  
“It hurt a lot,” Alex admitted, holding his throat.  
“Why don’t we start the movie? You need to get some rest,” Jack suggested.  
“Let’s do that, you need to rest, too. Aren’t you getting breakfast with some friends in the morning?” Alex asked back.  
“I think I’m going to skip it,” Jack replied.  
“Jack, I don’t want you to miss out on anything just because I’m sick,” Alex stated.  
“Don’t worry about it, man. This is my choice, and I don’t want to go. They’ll all understand, anyway,” Jack explained.  
“Okay, as long as you’re sure,” Alex replied quietly.  
“I am. Now, what should we watch?” Jack asked his friend.  
“The Hangover?” Alex suggested.  
“Sure, let me put it on,” Jack replied. He turned on the TV, then went to the On-Demand menu. Once he typed in the title, he selected it, and they both watched it until they finally fell back to sleep.  
\------------  
The next time that Jack woke up, it was about nine thirty the next morning. Alex was still asleep, and Jack figured that Alex had slept through the rest of the night, which he was happy about.   
He sent a quick text to his friends, letting him know that he’d be staying home from breakfast, and explained the reason why. His friends quickly replied, wishing Alex well.   
Jack looked over to Alex, and instantly started to feel badly for him. Even though he was sleeping, he still looked pretty miserable to Jack. He was bunched up under his blanket, visibly shaking some, but still had sweat on his forehead. Jack pressed his hand to Alex’s skin, and felt that it was still radiating heat.   
Right after Jack moved his hand, Alex’s eyes quickly blinked open, and his eyes widened some.  
“Are you alright, Alex?” Jack asked, feeling more concerned now. Alex quickly sat up, then silently grabbed the bucket that Jack had given him the night before. After some gagging, Alex started to get sick into it.   
Jack rubbed Alex’s back like he’d done the night before, hoping to provide some comfort. After a couple minutes, Alex finally stopped and leaned back into the couch.  
“I guess you’re still feeling pretty bad,” Jack said, breaking the silence.  
“You’re absolutely right. I’m so cold,” Alex stated, wrapping himself up tighter into his blanket.  
“You’re still burning up, I can’t believe you’re so cold,” Jack said back.  
“Whatever this is, it sucks,” Alex said with a cough.  
“I’ll go take care of this, then maybe you should take a shower, you’re pretty sweaty right now. I can try to help you if you need it,” Jack suggested.  
“Sounds good. Sorry about that,” Alex replied, referring to the bucket.  
“You owe me, man,” Jack jokingly said. After quickly taking care of the bucket, Jack walked back out to the living room.  
“Let’s get you less sweaty,” Jack said, helping Alex up. After slowly standing, Alex let Jack lead him to the bathroom, and watched as Jack turned on the water for him.  
“Okay, you have to get undressed now,” Jack stated.  
“But it’s so cold,” Alex said, hugging himself.  
“The water is going to be warm, just get in the shower,” Jack replied.  
“Turn around,” Alex said in a small voice. Jack rolled his eyes but did as Alex asked. Once Alex was in the shower, Jack went to Alex’s room and found some new clothes that he could change into.   
Jack sighed when he put the clothes into the bathroom, he knew he had a long day ahead of him.  
\---------------  
A few days later, Alex was feeling quite a bit better. He still had a low fever, but he was able to keep stuff down, and was starting to get some of his energy back.   
Jack had taken care of him like it was his full-time job ever since Alex had first gotten sick, which Alex was very grateful for. This had ended up being one of the worst sicknesses he’d ever had, and Jack helping him out so much made it slightly more bearable.   
Alex was in his room, on his phone, and figured that Jack was still asleep. This made sense to him, since Jack had lost quite a bit of sleep over the last few days from taking care of him.   
Eventually, Jack did finally wake up, and he immediately felt bad. He was sweaty and shivering, and his stomach was killing him, and he knew that he’d caught what Alex had over the past few days. Jack started to cough, which made his throat burn.   
When he was done, he felt his stomach start to churn uncomfortably, so he wrapped his arms around it, hoping to ease the pain some. After a few minutes of this, he felt a lurch, and knew exactly what was going to come next.   
He quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom down the hall. Right after sitting on the ground, Jack began to get sick. Alex started to hear Jack, and quickly felt concerned.   
He got out of bed and made his way to their shared bathroom. When he opened the door, he saw Jack getting sick. Alex sat next to Jack, and put his hand to Jack’s back, like Jack had done for him the past few days. When Jack finally got a break, he leaned up against Alex.  
“You son of a bitch,” Jack said in a raspy voice.  
“Dude, I’m so sorry I got you sick,” Alex replied.  
“I feel awful, this is worse than any hangover I’ve ever had,” Jack stated, still holding his stomach.  
“I know it is, I’m seriously really sorry about this,” Alex said, sounding guilty.  
“Don’t stress so much. This sucks, but I’ll be okay. How’re you feeling?” Jack asked, more concerned about Alex than himself.  
“Still not great, but I guess better than you’re feeling,” Alex replied.  
“I don’t see how you deal with feeling this bad so often on tour and stuff, it fucking blows,” Jack said, coughing some.  
“I guess I’ve kind of gotten used to it,” Alex said back.  
“Well, it sucks,” Jack stated.  
“You’re not wrong. Hey, do you think you’re done in here? We can go to the living room if you think you are, and we can put on a movie,” Alex suggested.  
“Let’s do that, this floor is cold and hard,” Jack replied, making Alex laugh some. The two of them slowly got up, then made their way to the living room for a relaxing, movie-filled day.  
\---------  
Over the next few days, the two of them did everything they could to get each other back to feeling better. It was certainly challenging, since neither of them were feeling great, but they still did what they could.   
A couple days after Jack had gotten sick, Alex was essentially well again, and he did everything he could do for Jack. He still felt really bad for getting Jack sick, which Jack was very aware of. Jack tried to help Alex not feel so badly about it, and it worked, to a degree.   
When they were both finally feeling better, they hung out with their friends, which was something they always did off tour. They felt lucky to have each other as best friends and were glad that they had each other to help each other through tough situations.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, like I said, not my greatest story ever, but I did what I could to make it into something decent for you guys! I plan on having a request up tomrrow, I'm finally just about done with it! Speaking of requests, my friend Satellites_and_Stars is a writer on here, and her fics are absolutely amazing!! She's wanting some requests for standalones, so send her some ideas! (Seriously, she's so talented, you won't be disappointed!) As always, I'm always taking requests, I love writing for you guys! I'm just about out of requests, so PLEASE send in ideas if you've got them! Thank you for reading this old, not so great story, a hopefully better one should be up tomorrow! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
